


Unicorn

by BuLlEtNiPpLeS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Innocent Castiel, Missionary, Oral, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuLlEtNiPpLeS/pseuds/BuLlEtNiPpLeS
Summary: Taking place after the guys rescue her from Crowley. Meg has always had a "thing" for the angel in a trench coat and now she can no longer wait to have him. What exactly do you  think Cas learned from the pizza man?





	Unicorn

 

Meg wandered the expanse of the bunker, enjoying the quiet as Dean and Sam were off on a hunt. Something about a witch in Utah, Meg didn’t really care. After Crowley nearly killed her, she was more than happy to lay low. She had been with the guys for the past 3 months, it took her stupid vessel too long to heal from the broken bones Crowley inflicted on her. Prick. Meg spent her days wandering the countless rooms of the bunker, mainly trying to stay out of Dean’s way. Pausing at the closed door to his bedroom, she grinned when she thought back to the last time he caught her.

“Meg, what the hell are you doing?” Meg glanced up at the fury in Dean’s voice, a smirk on her lips. She had wandered in when Dean was stuffing his face in the kitchen, a beer in his hand. Meg was now sitting on his bed, flipping through a well- worn copy of “Busty Asian Beauties.”

“What’s the matter? It was just sitting here wide open for anyone to get ahold of.” Meg tried to look innocent but it was so much fun to press Dean’s buttons.

“It was under the mattress Meg.” Dean grabbed the magazine out of her hands and shoved it into a drawer. 

“Oops, my bad.” Ignoring the glare in his green eyes, Meg sauntered out of the room to what trouble she could get into next.

Good times.  
“Meg, are you hungry?” A tremor went through her when she heard the rough voice behind her. Slowly turning, she met the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. The emotions still confused her. She was a demon, for centuries delighted in torturing, stealing and killing. Here she was, getting all soft for an angel. Her unicorn. He was dressed in his usual trench coat, black slacks, white dress shirt and blue tie. Blue that matched his gorgeous eyes. Combine that with his bedhead raven locks and a 5 o’clock shadow on his strong jaw, Meg couldn’t help but notice how delicious he looked.

I am hungry but not for food. She had to fight the urge to drag Cas into the nearest room and rip his trench coat off of him. Seriously, it was hotter than hell in here, how could he wear it all of the time?  
Betrayed by her vessel, Meg’s stomach growled at the mention of food. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded and followed Cas to the kitchen. On their way, Meg had to clench her hands together to keep from reaching out to touch him. At the table he had a bowl of what looked like chili and a bottle of beer. Meg wandered the pantry area just the other day and Sam and Dean had cases stocked of booze.

“Hope this is ok, Dean showed me how to make it.” He looked so hopeful that he did a good job, Meg didn’t want to point out the horrible mess he made on the counter and stove. 

“Looks good Clarence.” As usual when she used her own little nickname for him, he scoffed but gave her a tiny grin. She loved the tiny little crinkles around his eyes, the only thing that showed his vessel’s age.

Suddenly her stomach leapt. Did he want her as much as she wanted him? Only one way to find out. Food forgotten, she watched as he stood at the counter trying to clean up the mess he made. She let out a little giggle as he jumped when she snaked her arms around his trim waist. She couldn’t hold back the moan as her breasts pressed up against the muscles of his back.

“What are you doing Meg?” His voice came out a strangled whisper as her hands massaged his pecs. The trench-coat hid a lot, Cas was nicely muscled.

“I don’t know Cas, but I know it feels good.” She whispered back, her mouth next to his ear before she gently bit down on his earlobe. Releasing his ear, she nuzzled along his neck, relishing in his sweet smell. It was like he was dipped in honey. 

Cas slowly turned around and Meg almost whimpered as he removed her hands from his chest. “We can’t do this Meg.” His nostrils flared and she swore his eyes darkened…with lust?

“We can do whatever we want Clarence.” Here goes nothing. Without waiting for a reaction, Meg leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Like she had imagined, his lips were soft as butter and sweet as sugar. Gently biting his bottom lip before she let go, she leaned back and stared into the eyes that she loved so much. “Are you sure we can’t?”

Cas just stared at her, touching the spot on his mouth where she nipped him. “No.” He finally muttered, pulling her to him. One hand gripped her hair, the other pressed against her back to hold her against him. Mouths, tongues and teeth clashed together in a flurry of movement.  
“Too many clothes.” Meg made quick work of stripping off his trench coat, too impatient to undo the buttons of his shirt, she simply ripped it open. Undoing his belt, she pushed his pants down in one swift move. Stripping off her own clothing, Meg could only gape at Cas. He was deliciously muscled and covered with the most delectable sun kissed skin. Moaning in pleasure, Meg began to kiss a path from Cas’ neck to his nipples. The little Hershey kisses were just begging to be licked. Cas whimpered and leaned against the counter.

“Meg, don’t stop.” His voice hitched and Meg swore she could get off on the sound alone.

“Don’t worry Clarence, I won’t.” As she rubbed up against Cas, she couldn’t help but notice the growing tent in his boxers that he still wore. Kissing her way down his chest, she gently pulled his boxers to the ground, unveiling her prize.

“Meg.” At the panic in Cas’ voice, she looked up and before he could say anything, she gently kissed him on the lips.

“Let me take care of you Cas.” When he nodded, his eyes hooded in desire, Meg sank to her knees once more. Grasping his cock in her hand, Meg pumped his shaft a few times before she took him as far as she could in her throat. He was thick and long like she always imagined him, she reveled at the feeling of his skin.

Cas buried his fingers in her blond hair and begged her to keep going. His hips bucked like they had a mind of their own. He could feel the pleasure building and had to grip the counter with a free hand.

“Meg, stand up.” She glanced up in confusion, he was just begging her to never stop but she did as she was asked. “I didn’t want our first time to end like that, I need to be inside of you.”

Pushing her against the table, he laid her down on top of it. In their haste, the bowl of chili and bottle of beer fell to the floor with a crash. With a smirk, Meg revealed the condom she had snuck from Dean’s room earlier. Cas took it from her and ripped It open with his teeth before rolling it onto his cock.

Climbing on top of Meg, her legs parted instantly for him, he marveled at how soft her skin felt against his. Claiming her mouth with his, he ground his hips against her until she babbling incoherently. His blue eyes locked on hers, he propped one of her legs up and thrust home.  
She was so soft, warm and wet, he wanted to pound into her forever and never stop. The sensation was completely new to him and he couldn't help but wonder why they haven't done this before. Meg bit along his jaw, a hand fisted in his black hair. The table whined in protest at the combined weight and even skid on the floor along to their movement. The pleasure was building and neither one could stop it this time. Meg came fast and hard, nails digging into Cas’ back and whimpering with pleasure. With a roar, Cas jetted into the condom, his face buried into Meg’s neck. Panting, he slowly released his grip on her leg.

Breathing heavily, Cas slid off of Meg and curled against her. Not exactly comfortable but she was so warm.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Meg asked as she drew lazy circles on his chest. He had the barest of chest hair, she just wanted to nibble on it.

“From the pizza man.” He said with a chuckle. Turning onto his side, he began to rub her breast. Already he could feel himself hardening again. “Want to do it again?”

“You’re going to be the death of me Clarence. And what a way to go.” Meg was dumbfounded. Not only had this gorgeous creature wanted her as badly as she wanted him, he wanted her again.

Just then they heard footsteps come into the kitchen and before they could reach any of their clothing, Dean’s voice boomed out.

“Dude! We eat there! There’s like five bedrooms in this place, pick one!” Dean looked pissed as usual and Sam was checking out a very interesting spot on his arm. Cas looked at Meg and winked at her as they righted their clothing.

Dean and Sam made a quick retreat out of the kitchen, Meg pulled Cas in for a quick kiss, her blood beginning to heat. Having Cas a lover would be very interesting. Who knew what would happen next week and honestly, she didn’t care. She had Cas.

Her unicorn.


End file.
